<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Brothers Aren't Just Species by LigerCat</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27517831">Brothers Aren't Just Species</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LigerCat/pseuds/LigerCat'>LigerCat</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Phineas and Ferb</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Grief/Mourning, Heavy Angst, I'm Sorry, Out of Character, literally me shoving my feelings onto Phineas again</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-08 05:00:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>831</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27517831</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LigerCat/pseuds/LigerCat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Perry's sick, but Phineas fully believes he'll get better.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Phineas Flynn &amp; Perry the Platypus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Brothers Aren't Just Species</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Phineas wove his fingers through the bars of the pet carrier. Feeling Perry's soft fur was normally calming to him, but right now it wasn't doing much to sooth his nerves. "It'll be alright, boy."</p><p>The chatter he got in response was weak. Ferb's fingers tightened on the steering wheel. Phineas just closed his eyes.</p><p>They'd only been home for summer break a few days when they noticed something wrong with Perry. They'd tried solving it themselves, but came up without results. No matter what they tried, he just wouldn't eat. He barely drank. But it was the traces of blood in his litter box that finally convinced them that it was something outside their abilities to fix.</p><p>The vet they'd found was supposed to be the best in the Tri-State Area. If he wasn't good enough, they'd go farther. </p><p>The car stopped, and Phineas opened his eyes. Neither moved to get out. It wasn't hesitation. When they'd made the appointment, they'd been told they couldn't go inside. The whole corona virus thing. Though, looking in the glass doors, he could see that no one inside was wearing masks, except around their necks.</p><p>Phineas opened the door to the cage to better pet Perry. Ferb leaned over and joined him a moment later.</p><p>There was no doubt in his mind that Perry would come through this. </p><p>A woman came out, pulling the mask up over her mouth as she crossed to their car.</p><p>"We'll see you in a little while." Phineas stoked his head one final time before closing the door and getting out to hand him over. A few words were exchanged as she confirmed who they were.</p><p>He'd be okay. Perry was old but he was in good shape, other than this. He didn't even look his age. He'd be fine.</p><p>When he got back in the passenger seat, Ferb squeezed his shoulder.</p><hr/><p>Phineas tried to calm his thoughts on their way home. The vet had come out to talk to them. Perry was having issues with his liver. It wasn't a death sentence but he needed to be rehydrated and pumped full of vitamins and the like. He found he couldn't remember exactly what the man had said. </p><p>But he didn't mind. Perry would get better. He'd stay there over the weekend and come home Monday, back on his way to good health.</p><hr/><p>The call came early Sunday morning.</p><p>Dad had come upstairs, where Phineas and Ferb were were at their shared computer, during research on how to care for Perry when they picked him up tomorrow. The sadness written across his face gave them both pause before they rushed him.</p><p>Phineas' thoughts were a continuous line of "no" as Dad pulled them close. That hadn't happened in years, and the "no"s grew to a scream threatening to break from his lips. It slipped out in a whisper after Dad explained that the vet called, Perry had passed away some time during the night.</p><p>Pulling away, Phineas shook his head. This wasn't happening. Perry couldn't be gone. His vision blurred before the tears started falling. The chant of denial was still coming from him, but he didn't even notice. </p><p>Perry couldn't be dead. Not like this.</p><p>Not when he hadn't been with him.</p><p>Not when he never said good-bye.</p><hr/><p>The tears flowed unchecked as Phineas laid in bed. Their summer break was almost up. He was considering taking a semester off, but he didn't think it wouldn't help. Maybe it would be better to return. His classes would help keep his mind off of it.</p><p>He never thought it would hurt so much. Sure, he knew he loved Perry. Ferb and him had adopted Perry when they were four. He was family. </p><p>Perry had died alone. In a strange place. With strange people. Did he know they were suppose to come back? Did he think they'd abandoned him in his time of need?</p><p>Most of the time, it was easy to not think about. Perry had disappeared almost every day anyway, not seeing him around wasn't unusual. But then something would happen, or he'd see something in the house, or he'd do something he'd done a hundred times before but with Perry there and it'd feel like he'd been hit by a spaceship. </p><p>The tears were easily hidden. Ferb was mourning in his own way and didn't always notice when Phineas would vanish off somewhere to cry in privacy. </p><p>Would the hollowness that came with the tears ever leave? It didn't feel like it. He prayed he was wrong.</p><p>He had the sudden urge to get up and go hug Ferb then use their private teleporter to go to Candace's and hug her too.</p><p> If this was what it felt like to lose a brother, he never wanted to lose another sibling.</p><p>He never wanted to let them go.</p><p>He'd never part ways with them without making sure he said good-bye and reaffirmed that he loved them.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So the cat that was given to me when I was three died several months back. Our new kitten destroyed a toy she used to play with the other day, and I just held the stupid broken thing and cried for way too long. Today, I found the box she wanted to sleep in in the days leading up to us bringing her to the vet. I've lost lots of cats over the years, but none of them ever hurt this much for so long.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>